powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Regulation
A circumstance in which the user needs artificial means to regulate and stabilize their otherwise uncontrollable powers. A variation of Dependency and Aversion. Also Called * Inhibition * Power Limiting * Resonance * Restrain * Stabilization * Technology Reliance Capabilities The user requires artificial means to regulate and stabilize their otherwise uncontrollable powers. Without these regulators, the user's powers could be a danger to themselves or those around them. Said regulators typically take the form of a technological device. In some cases, the user performs certain tasks or techniques, such as meditation, to keep their powers under control. Associations * Conditional Powers * Dependency * Discipline Energy Manipulation * Emotional Consistency * Limitation Inducement * Powers Via Object Known Users See also: Restraining Bolt and Power Limiter Gallery Miroku_kazaana.png|Miroku (InuYasha) uses special rosary beads to seal off his Wind Tunnel. Shadow Inhibitor Rings.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) wears specialized inhibitor ring bracelets to keep his Chaos powers in check. MultipleMan.jpg|Multiple Man (Marvel) requires a special suit to keep himself from multiplying from impacts. Moka Akashiya.jpg|Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) wears a special rosario to seal away her powers. Blight 800.jpg|Blight (Batman Beyond) wears specialized synthetic skin to keep his radiation in check. 1077226-surge2.jpg|Surge (Marvel Comics) must wear specifically-designed gauntlets at all times to regulate her electricity. Rogue-x-men-4409766-1024-768.jpg|Rogue (Marvel) needs to keep her skin covered to keep her powers from harming others. 298660-28965-havok super.jpg|Havok (Marvel) needs to wear a special suit to keep his powers in check to avoid accidentally hurting someone. Hazmat_Marvel_Nemesis.gif|Hazmat (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) requires a special suit to keep the remnants of his physical body from degenerating. Hazmat Marvel.png|Jennifer Takeda/Hazmat (Marvel Comics) needs to wear a containment suit whenever she is outside of a controlled environment. Black Bolt screaming.jpg|Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) has gone through rigorous training to control his destructive voice, and the antenna on his head helps to channel it. X-Men_Evolution_Season_3_6_-_Torpid_(Earth-11052)_0001.jpg|Torpid (X-Men: Evolution) must wear gloves to keep from paralyzing anyone she touches. NRG.png|NRG (Ben 10) wears a specialized containment suit to keep his radiation in check. InuYasha.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) needs the Tessaiga to keep his demonic blood in check or risk being overwhelmed by it. Psycho_Mantis.jpg|Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) wears a gas mask to prevent the thoughts of others from forcing their way into his mind. Gwen Raiden.jpg|Gwen Raiden (Angel) needs to wear gloves to prevent her electricity from harming others. Drahmin.png|Drahmin's (Mortal Kombat) mask, the Face of Kun-Lo, prevents him from being overwhelmed by the mindless rage of a typical oni. Raven Meditating.jpeg|Raven (Teen Titans/DC Comics) must meditate daily to keep her emotions and powers in check. Video-game-noir-metal-gear-solid-3-volgin.jpg|Colonel Volgin (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) wears a rubber suit to avoid being harmed by his own electricity. Python MGS.jpg|Python (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) needs to wear a special cooling suit to keep his uncontrollable body temperature in check. Mason Eckhart.jpg|After "Incident X" destroyed his immune system, Mason Eckhart (Mutant X) must wear a white wig, gloves, and synthetic skin to stave off infection. Mewtwo Armor.jpg|Early on, Mewtwo (Pokemon) depended on special "M2 Bind" armor to focus and control its powers. Hexadecimal.jpg|Hexadecimal's (ReBoot) mask is the only thing that keeps her power in check. Joshua.png|Joshua (No Ordinary Family) needs injections of a special drug to retain his powers. Alucard hellsing.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) uses a "Control Art Restriction System" to divide his power into levels, the highest being Level Zero. Kakashi.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) must keep his Sharingan covered or it will drain his energy reserves. Sword_of_the_Darkness_Flame.jpg|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) wears a bandana on his forehead and bandages on his right arm to regulate his Jagan eye and Dragon of the Darkness Flame respectively. Potemkin.png|Potemkin (Guilty Gear) wears a special restraint system to keep his strength in check. Piccolo DBZ.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) wears a weighted cape and turban for training purposes. Deus.png|Deus (Asura's Wrath) wears a weighted cape to limit his power. Re2 tyrant.jpg|Most T-103 series Tyrants (Resident Evil) wear special bullet-resistant "limiter coats" to keep them from mutating uncontrollably. K'.jpg|K' (The King of Fighters) must wear a special gauntlet to keep his pyrokinesis under control. Negative Man.JPG|Negative Man (DC Comics) must constantly wrap himself head-to-toe in special bandages to keep his radiation from harming others. Positron COH.png|After a war injury rendered him unable to control his power over antimatter, Positron (City of Heroes) must remain in his suit to keep the antimatter from harming others or his surroundings. Lelouch.jpg|After his Geass becomes permanently active, Lelouch (Code Geass) becomes dependent on specialized contact lenses to suppress it. RaidenRising.jpg|The pain inhibitors in Raiden's (Metal Gear) cyborg body also serve in part to suppress his Jack the Ripper persona. Regal_bryant_concept_art.jpg|Regal Bryant (Tales of Symphonia) constantly wears handcuffs to limit himself. Bui In Armor.JPG|Bui's (YuYu Hakusho) Demon Energy is so great, he cannot control it on his own. So he wears a special type of armor in order to keep his powers contained. Natsume alice de fuego.jpg|Natsume Hyuuga (Gakuen Alice) must wear an Alice controller in order to stablize his powers. Sam of HK.jpg|Samantha Argent of Project HK (Hunter Killer) gives off uncontrollable bio-energy emissions and can only keep her powers grounded through specially designed discharge units which double as weaponized conduits. Hs.jpg|Hiko Seijuro XIII (Rurouni Kenshin) wears a heavily weighted cape to limit his power. Stone_Eyes.jpg|Evergreen (Fairy Tail) must wear glasses to control her Stone Eyes. Category:Power Sustainment Category:Galleries